<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is this your Paradise? by Iwillshipuman69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921727">Is this your Paradise?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69'>Iwillshipuman69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in Krakoa [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dawn of X, Erik has Issues, F/M, House of X, House of X/Powers of X, Krakoa, M/M, Mutants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik as leader of Krakoa does a little sf reflection before the next quiet council meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Remy LeBeau/Rogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in Krakoa [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is this your Paradise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts">Gerec</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotano/gifts">Sotano</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was almost time to get ready for the meeting. So he enters the room in the house of M. Erik looks at the photos in his room. The new mutants when he was teaching them. Polaris beneath it. "Forgetting something?" His inner voice said as he stares at the photo of his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the mirror. Rogue and Gambit's wedding photo. A sign of hope for the future. One might find it out to hold a wedding photo of your ex. But Erik truly does wish the best for her. He hopes that it works out. He PRAYS that it does. Because he knows that she deserves it. She has certainly EARN it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Beneath that is a picture of Charles Xavier. Despite everything that happened between them. When the chips are down they will come together for mutants everywhere. And like Rogue and Gambit. Charles and Erik have been through too much together to quit each other now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes yes and like Charles Xavier. You will risk your life for children. EXCEPT YOUR OWN!" He screams at the master of magnetism. Erik's reflection said to him. Only he is wearing his original red and purple armor. Then the reflection shows Erik a picture of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They have never truly done anything for the mutant race. All that power and they still are huge disappointments." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They hate you. And you deserve it." Magneto said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Perhaps. But it doesn't mean I am WRONG either." Erik points out. "Joseph was nothing more than a replaceable pawn the x-men preferred. And HE did more for mutants. Then again he was my clone. Perhaps it was simply genetics." Erik jokes to himself in the mirror then looks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They not only hate you. They FEAR YOU. Wanda and Pietro have truly proven that they ARE Magda's children." Magneto said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Madga..when I needed her most. She abandoned me. Our daughter died and I avenge her. And she was afraid of ME. Perhaps it simply meant that she was simply not as strong as I thought she was." Erik said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at them, Magnus. LOOK AT THEM! This is the result you deserve. They give you everything. They remade the world in your image. And it still wasn't enough for you. The children are now being taught about the monster twins who ruined the mutant's race. While they chant your name with love. They mock the witch and speedster with fear and hatred. That is the legacy you deserve." Magneto said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not deny your claims. I have never called myself a saint or a hero. I do deserve their hatred. I EARNED it. Wanda...she hates me so much she has NEVER considered me her father. Even during quiet moments of peace between us. She never truly meant it when she called me father when I tried to save her from the avengers, x-men, and Doctor Doom. I was willing to fight what was left of my people to save her. I save her from being used as a weapon by a NAZI. And she still hates me and calls me a villain." Erik laughed at the irony.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even when you are not there. They are still screwed over because of you. Even when you have CHANGED you still hurt them." Magneto said. "Then tell me this. Is Krakoa REALLY what you had in mind. Is THIS your Paradise?" Magneto asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Krakoa is a place where we can finally be free. ALL of us." Erik said to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a consolation prize and last resort after humans burned Genosha and Utopia fell. Be honest with yourself. Is The number one rule is Murder no man. What a joke!" Magneto said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would be unfair to kill those who we can't bring back," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We made the protocols because they keep killing us! Hunting us down like dogs." Magneto said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We made that rule to keep the less morally mutants in line," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "To make sure that your RAGE and impulses don't get them in trouble with the humans. Magneto said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe that is a good thing," Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> <strong>/Erik?/</strong> A voice can be heard in his head. <strong>/Erik It's almost time for the council meeting./</strong> Charles tells him telepathically in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/I shall arrive there soon. I am almost ready./</strong> Erik replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A lot of progress has been made Magnus. Too bad THEY will never see it. Is THIS your Paradise?" Inner Erik asks again before disappearing. Soon Magnus looks at his reflection and sees the white armor again. Then he uses his powers to summon his helmet. Then as he flies to yet another meeting. Inner Erik's words still echo in his mind. <span class="u"><em><strong>/Is this </strong><strong>your</strong><strong> paradise?/</strong></em></span></span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found a photo of on Tumblr which inspired me on this. And I couldn't tell if the woman wearing a cloak was Lorna, Wanda or Magnda. So I decided to play it safe and use Lorna. Also another thing. If anyone has a Instagram I am at @metal.magnetman </p><p>my tumblur is iwillshipyouman</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>